The Nine Months Prequel
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: Ryoma has been extremely out of character lately. He's sick, moody, and honestly just doesn't know what is going on. He just knows that it's horrible. MomoRyo mpreg. Nine Months Prequel
1. Chapter 1

...Hi guys. So um, yeah. This is Ryoma and Momo's story from my Nine Months universe. You don't have to have read Nine Months to understand it, though. Because THIS happened three years before the events of that story. Sooo... yeah!

I don't own anything~

* * *

_"The first lucky couple had surprisingly been Echizen and Momo, during Echizen's first year of high school and Momo's second. Not exactly an opportune time in life for them, but they had made it. People had survived worse situations, and they had the compete support of both of their families. Everyone had come to terms with the fact that it wasn't as though the boys knew it could happen. They now had a three year old son."_

-Nine Months, Chapter 1_  
_

* * *

"You really should see a doctor."

Echizen rolled his eyes. He'd heard that line more than once in the past few days, and the more he heard it, the more he did not want to see a doctor.

"No." He replied, not looking Momo in the eye and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'm fine."

Momo snorted. "I may be thick at times, but getting sick every day like this can't be considered fine. It just can't."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I'm not going. It's nerves."

Momo sighed as he followed the shorter boy out of the house. "Whatever. This is like, the fourth day in a row we're going to be late because you keep getting sick like this, though. You know that?"

Ryoma made a face. "You don't have to wait for me, Momo-senpai."

Momo frowned at Ryoma as he picked his bike up off the ground. "You know I do. Now, just don't puke on me on the way, okay?"

"I won't. It was nerves, Senpai. I'm _fine_…"

After Echizen took his place behind Momo on the bike, Momo began to ride. "Since when do you get nervous?"

Ryoma tightened his grasp on Momo's shoulders. "I don't know, senpai. Might have had something to do with starting high school this week."

Momo laughed. "C'mon. Seriously? You've played in the US Open! What's high school compared to that? Don't be a baby, Echizen."

"A baby?" Echizen echoed. "Fine. Stop the bike if I'm being a baby, Momo-senpai."

"What?"

"_Stop _the bike." Ryoma repeated, growing irritated. Once Momo came to a complete stop, Ryoma climbed off. "Nervous because everyone _knows _about the open. They all look at me weird, Senpai. They expect things from me. It's why I didn't come back to Seigaku for junior high. They either treat me like I'm a god, or they tease me. I'm not just regular Echizen Ryoma anymore. I'm Echizen Ryoma, pro tennis player. Who goes to their school. I didn't want to come back for high school either, but you talked me into it. Even knowing that I wasn't allowed to join the tennis team with you guys now. You just don't _get _it. Now go. I'm walking the rest of the way."

Momo stared at him, his mouth hanging open. "Echizen, I-"

"Go." Ryoma repeated, starting to walk in the direction of the school. "You're already late for practice."

Momo looked shocked. He didn't move from his spot. "Whoa! Where are you going? They'll kill me if I show up without you. They'll ask where you are and then Fuji-senpai will corner and-"

"Should have thought of that." Ryoma said, raising a hand above his head in farewell as he continued to walk forward without looking back.

He continued to walk in silence, frowning to himself when Momo finally gave up and sped up on his bike to pass Ryoma up. He hadn't meant to blow up like that, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He would apologize later.

Truth be told, he had been doing that a lot lately. Losing his cool at the littlest things. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he'd even started crying the night before when Karupin had knocked over his glass.

Something was seriously wrong with him. The only thing he _could _think of was nerves and stress of going back to a public school after making somewhat of a name for himself. Entering the school gates, he sighed to himself. He was starting to feel a bit ill again, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He took in a deep breath, and began to make his way towards his classroom never more thankful he didn't have to pass the tennis courts to get there. Maybe a little bit of time spent with his head down on his desk would help him feel better before lessons actually began for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Re-uploading this. Sorry about any alerts. For some ridiculous reason the first chapter of Nine Months (the one with the Golden Pair) was showing up. And well... can't have that.

* * *

Concentrating in class proved to be a very difficult task. His stomach still had that slightly queasy feeling to it, he was light headed, and it was that temperature that was just a little bit on the warm side that made it perfect for sleeping in the room. He wanted nothing more than to just put his head back down and sleep away the queasy feeling. But he couldn't. With his luck, if he did it, one of the jerks in his class that chose to make fun of him for being a pro tennis player would take his picture and submit it to the local tabloids, or something. If he felt this way, he didn't even want to know what he looked like right now. Which meant he definitely didn't want the rest of the world to see him right now.

He had never been more relieved when it was time for English lessons. Normally this subject bored him nearly to death, but it meant today he could relax a little. He could also allow his thoughts to finally wander a little.

He hadn't meant to snap at Momo like that. Truth be told, he was kind of embarrassed about it now. He could only imagine how the older boy must have felt at the time. He had acted like a spoiled brat, and for no reason. He had gone off, and he had no idea why. He really should not have reacted like that.

Momo was probably confused. Hurt by his words. He wasn't very good at this dating thing, but he figured that he probably shouldn't be verbally attacking his boyfriend like that for no reason. There were times when Momo would say something stupid, where a sarcastic remark might be alright… but not storming off like he had done. What was he, a child? He needed to apologize to his Senpai, that he knew.

So when they were finally dismissed for lunch he found himself waiting by the stairs for his Senpai. When Momo finally appeared Ryoma noted that he looked almost relieved. As if he hadn't been expecting him to show up, and was happy that he had.

"Hey, Echizen!" Momo called down from the middle of the stairwell, grinning.

"Momo-Senpai." Ryoma nodded once the taller boy had reached him. He then bowed as low as he could. "I'm sorry."

Momo's eyes grew wide. "Echizen I…Please get up, it's fine."

"What did you do?" Fuji's voice floated over to them.

Both Ryoma and Momo looked up as Fuji and Eiji joined them.

"I- _nothing_!" Momo replied.

"Oooh~?" Eiji smirked, sliding past Momo and draping an arm around Echizen's shoulders. "Then what happened to make Ochibi apologize like that in front of everyone?"

Momo frowned. "Doesn't matter what happened, Senpai. But if I were the one who did something, I would have been the one apologizing."

Ryoma studied his shoes. He didn't want to be involved in this conversation. Maybe he should have dragged Momo off somewhere a little more private first. It was bad enough that the situation had happened, but now their Senpai knew something had as well.

"Ochibi?" Eiji shook his shoulders lightly. "Are you in there? Come on, lets go eat!"

Ryoma allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of their regular meeting place for lunch. He said nothing, in hopes of the subject of his apologizing to Momo being dropped. He didn't know why, but the idea of the others finding out he had acted the way that he had left him feeling uncomfortable.

"Where's your lunch, Echizen?" Momo asked once they were all seated and had begun taking out their food.

"Didn't bring one today." He replied.

"Want some of mine?" Momo offered, waving his bento box in front of Ryoma's face.

"No, thanks." Ryoma replied, pushing it away. It smelled horrible.

He was aware everyone was watching him, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind at that moment was getting up and away from all of them before he made them lose their appetites as well. He scrambled to his feet and dashed away from the group making it into the closest bathroom just in time. Wiping his mouth a few moments later, he sighed. Someone would be along to check on him soon, so he might as well start coming up with an excuse to make whichever one it was believe that he was fine.

Because he was. Really.


	3. Chapter 3

I know, it's short. but I needed to post something today. But I have absolutely no motivation.

* * *

When he left the bathroom he found Momo leaning up against the wall just outside the door.

"Don't say anything." Ryoma spoke, walking right past Momo, wishing he had his hat to pull down over his eyes.

"You alright?" Momo asked, easily catching up to the shorter boy and falling into step beside him.

Ryoma glared up at him. "I'm fine." He answered after a moment.

"I still think you should see a doctor." Momo spoke as they turned a corner and their friends came back into view. "Don't make me tell the Senpai you've been sick."

Glaring harder at his boyfriend, Ryoma sighed. "Fine."

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

"We're going to have to run a few more tests."

Ryoma frowned. "It's just a stomach bug, right?"

The doctor sighed. "Well no. The results are coming back a little strange, definitely something I've never seen before. Do you mind if I run an ultra sound? To see if I can see the cause…?"

Ryoma shrugged. Momo was waiting for him out in the waiting room, as he had refused the other entrance. He could wait a little longer, since he had insisted he come along.

He didn't even want to be here. He was certain that it was only a stomach bug that he had caught at school, or something. He would be over it in a few days.

The doctor then left the room for a moment and when he returned, he handed Ryoma a water bottle. "Drink this. As fast as you can, without making yourself ill."

Thinking off all the things he wanted to do, and eat, again once he was back to regular health he changed into the hospital gown (with the open back, of course) he had been handed and then followed the doctor down the hall, not caring that it was awkward to wear, like a backwards robe.

He climbed up onto the chair and couldn't help but stare as the doctor then pushed up the gown and grabbed a bottle from a near by counter.

"This is going to be cold." He warned Ryoma before squeezing the bottle over his abdomen.

Cold, indeed. It was the weirdest feeling. Like someone was spreading cold jelly over his stomach. And then the doctor pressed down the utensil to see inside and Ryoma immediately hated the world.

His bladder was full, thanks to everything he had drank earlier in the day and then that water bottle. And now this doctor was pressing down against that area. It had to have been the most uncomfortable thing he had ever experienced.

"I'm sorry." The doctor laughed. "In order for an ultra sound to get a clear view of the inside, you have to have a full bladder. I know it's uncomfortable."

Ryoma didn't say anything. Instead he chose to watch the screen. It was black and white, and fuzzy.

"We don't have a clear picture yet." The doctor said, moving back away from him. "So we're going to have to wait a few minutes and let your bladder fill up some more."

Ryoma closed his eyes. That was the last thing he wanted. He allowed his mind to drift back towards Momo in the waiting room. It did mean a lot of him that he had decided to come along, regardless of Ryoma having told him he didn't need to and that he was fine going alone. Momo could be an idiot, but he did make a good boyfriend. Not that either of them were terribly romantic, or anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, and some more cold petroleum jelly, they were finally able to get to what the doctor considered a clear image. To Ryoma it still looked fuzzy.

After a few moments of moving the camera wand around the top of his abdomen the doctor stopped. "And… you said you were sexually active?"

Uncomfortable questions always bothered him. He hated having to tell people more than he wanted them to know for fear of paparazzi getting their hands on the information. "Yes."

The doctor turned his head to look at him. Ryoma couldn't read the expression on his face. "I'm really not sure how to tell you this, but… you appear to be pregnant. And I… But how is this even possible?"


	4. Chapter 4

I swear I updated more often during Christmas season than I do now. I'm sorry.

* * *

Ryoma had been handed pamphlets and had been given a date to return by before he was allowed to leave. His doctor had expressed concern about his being a pro tennis player, saying that the stress from being in the lime light would more than likely end up becoming too much for his body to handle, especially because they weren't sure how a male body would respond to pregnancy, and had requested he tried to lay low for the on coming months.

Ryoma didn't complain about that. There was no way he was about to just show himself in public looking like he'd stuck a watermelon to his midsection. And as for the early months, he knew at that exact moment, he did not feel like being out in the public eye and honestly doubted that was going to change any time soon.

The next issue at hand was that he was underage, and his parents would have to find out. There was going to be no hiding it from them. He had earned a fair share playing in pro tournaments, but not nearly enough to run off to same random place, have a child (when he didn't even know _how _he was going to actually have the child yet), and be able to pay for everything while taking proper care of himself and it…the child.

If there was one thing he did know, it was that no one but the doctor would be knowing about this for as long as he could help it. Ryoma opened the door that separated the examination rooms from the waiting room and Momo stood.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Ryoma shrugged it off. "Fine. Must have caught something funny the last time I was in the States. Can we go now?"

Momo nodded, hesitantly. "So…you're not going to die on me, then?"

Ryoma looked at him for a second before rolling his eyes. "No, Momo-senpai. Can you take me home now?"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRR**

That night he didn't sleep. He just lay there in bed thinking of everything that was to come. He was pregnant. Somehow. He would love to know what had happened to make that possible. Several ideas ran through his mind, one of them toying around with the idea that he wasn't always entirely male like he had always just assumed. He shrugged that one off, though. He had been to so many doctors and had had so many tests done that someone along the way would probably have picked up on it. He least, he hoped. So what was different now?

The doctor had given him an ultra sound picture, that he had shoved into his wallet so Momo wouldn't see, and given him an estimate as to how far along he was. He had then assigned Ryoma homework, to pin point which day around that time he had had sex so they could get a more accurate due date. At the time he had just assumed that wouldn't be such a big deal to figure out, but when he had tried to think about it… Instead, he had spent the majority of the night just staring at the ultra sound picture.

The next morning he had decided he wasn't even going to try and go to school. He sent Momo a text message saying he wasn't going and that he didn't have to come get him since he wasn't feeling good again. The ultra sound picture was laying on the pillow next to his face when he rolled over to try and get comfortable again. He glared at it and lazily set it on the table beside his bed.

When he opened his eyes again, his father was standing there holding the photo, staring from it to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Riiiight. I finished this with only four minutes left from my leaving for work on time. Thirty minutes before I left, I was like "Oh, maybe I should update something..." So, here you go! Ahahaa

* * *

Ryoma couldn't move. He lay there, as though he were paralyzed. His breath was caught in his throat, and his tongue had gone dry in his mouth. All he could do as stare back at his father.

Nanjiro was staring at the picture in his hand as though he didn't know what to make of it. Noticing Ryoma was awake now, he rose an eyebrow. "What is this, boy?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't. Absolutely no words would come out. He gripped at the sheets of the bed with sweaty palms and silently prayed that he could regain his ability to speak…. And that he would be able to do so in a normal manner, that wouldn't directly give away absolutely everything.

"Ryoma." His father spoke again.

"I…" He diverted his eyes, when he found his voice. "It's…what does it look like?"

Nanjiro sat down on the edge of Ryoma's bed. "It's an ultrasound. But do you want to tell me why it has your name on it and not some girls?"

Ryoma said nothing, so his father continued.

"I would understand completely if some girls name would be on here. Big, pro tennis player. All the girls want the athletes…"

Ryoma sighed, and opened his mouth to reply but was instantly hit with a strong wave of nausea. Instead, he clamped a hand over his mouth and scrambled out of the bed, and over to the trash can by his door.

Nanjiro followed him over and knelt down next to him, rubbing his back. "I don't understand what's going on here." He admitted.

Ryoma sat back, wiping his mouth on the backside of his hand. "Me either. But…it scares me."

**RRRRRRRRRRR**

"Judging by the size of the baby, I'd say that date of conception was about this week." His doctor said, tapping a week on the calendar with his pen a few weeks later. "Did you do anything unusual that week? Eat anything? Drink anything? Were you exposed to anything?"

Ryoma peered over at the calendar. It was the week before the new school year had begun. His old friends had dragged him out quite a few times that week, in celebration of them all being together again. "I can try and figure out what I did that week." He replied.

The doctor nodded. "Good, good. Any information we can get would be helpful in trying to figure out how this is even possible."

Both Ryoma and the doctors attention was directed to the corner of the room, where an obnoxious sigh had come.

Nanjiro had crossed his arms and was seemingly glaring at the pair of them. "Well I know _I _would like to know what had happened."

The doctor smiled over at the other man. "It's great that you are here, though. Most parents wouldn't be this supportive."

Nanjiro looked away. "Of course I'm supportive. I might finally get that cute little girl I've always wanted."

Ryoma glared at his father. "If it's a girl, you won't be touching her."

The doctor laughed. "Now, now, gentlemen. Let's be adults about this. Now, Ryoma, do you think you can do your best to figure out what went on that week?"

Ryoma nodded. "I know exactly where to start."

Once he was outside of the doctors office after having scheduled another date to come back for the next check up appointment, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He ignored whatever it was that Nanjiro was going on about and scrolled down his contact list.

If anyone would remember exactly what happened that week, it would be Inui.


End file.
